There's A Girl
by Harmony-Tragedy
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are becoming friends. Will it develop into more?
1. The Beginning

There's A Girl

Chapter 1

AN- This is my first fan fic! Its un-beta's since I really just wanted to get this out there.

Reviews are so very welcome.

Disclaimer- I, sadly, don't own Glee. Rights go to Fox. And I, again sadly, don't make any money off this.

* * *

"_There's a girl, who's close to me, closer than you like to think"_

Rachel was so engrossed in the sheet music arranged carefully on her desk, that she didn't notice her phone go off until the screen read three text messages and two missed calls. Picking it up hastily, she scrolled through the calls. One read Finn Hudson, the other, Quinn Fabray. The three text messages were from her Daddy, asking if she had made it home safely.

Replying with a concise, **yes, thank you, s**he called back Quinn, being happy to have any reason to talk to the blonde.

With each ring her courage faltered even more. Her nerves grew more anxious as she recalled the butterflies in her stomach she felt every time the intoxicating blonde was near her. They returned.

_Ring. _What could she possibly want?

_Ring. _Was it about Glee?

_Ring. _Was she going to-

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Rachel?"

Rachel wasn't one to let something as trivial as nerves get the best of her. Clearing her throat, she answered.

"Yeah, I was just returning your call. Whats going on?"

The two had become... well.. friends. The word still sounded strange to hear ears, and didn't exactly roll off her tongue with ease . They had bonded firstly over Quinns current situation, where Rachel tried to be a support, but mostly over sectionals.

They had been seated next to each other on the bus ride, since everyone else was paired. Mercedes Kurt, Artie-Tina, Brittany-Santana, Mr. Shcue- Mrs. Pillsbury, and most surprisingly, Puck-Finn. They had become oddly close lately, but no one really took notice except for Rachel. She shrugged it off.

"I was just wondering if you could help me on a certain number for Glee. I wanted to impress everyone, so they see that I'm not just some pregnant ex-cheerleader."

Truth is, Quinn knew that no one at Glee needed her to impress them. They had all accepted her with open arms. She just, for some reason, ever since "Keep Holding On" she had felt the need to find a way to be close the Rachel Berry.

"No one thinks of you as _only _that. Your also a member of Glee and an ex-tormentor of us all." Quinn smiled.

"Well, either way, could you help me out?"

"Of course. The choir room say after school tomorrow?"

"Well actually... I was thinking more like my house. I figure after a long day at school, it would be nice to relax and my parents won't be home, so they wouldn't be breathing down our necks and all..."

Rachel couldn't help but smile, blushing like crazy.

Sure, her and Quinn were on joking terms, but she didn't think they were friends outside of Glee. Much less outside of school. The only way this conversation was taking place was that Quinn needed her help with something Glee related. In fact, the only reason they had each others numbers was that everyone had switched during one practice when no one could reach Brittany or Santana. Quinn was at a sonogram and no one else in Glee would ever have had the cheerleaders numbers.

Lost in her own world, she forgot that what Quinn asked her was basically a question, and the blonde would be waiting for a response.

"Rachel?"

Quickly regaining her composure, the butterflies resting a little, she replied. "Um... yeah, sorry. Sure Id love to come, just give me a time."

Quinn herself sighed a breath of relief on the other side, that her proposal had gone over well. She feared that Rachel might say something like "What? Now you want to invite me over and be all friendly? No way! Not after what you did to me!" After all, she definitely had the right to say all that and more.

"Just meet me in the school parking lot and I'll drive you to my house."

"Alright"

"Bye"

"Yeah...bye"

Rachel just stared at her phone. This could not be real. Quinn Fabray was inviting Rachel Berry over. (Rachel tried not to focus on the fact that it was simply for help on a song to improve Quinns own image)

She knew she should probably call Finn back as well, but she didn't want to complicate the moment with the bumbling jock.

* * *

This whole thing was inspired by the song "There's A Girl" by The Ditty Boops.

Review please! Feedback on this will decide whether I continue with this story or not.


	2. Daydreams and Confusion

There's A Girl

Chapter 2- Something's Changed

A/N: Thanks for the review

Same disclaimer.

"_When I'm asleep, it gives me time to think. Thoughts that I wouldn't dare speak aloud."_

Rachel was nervous about her "date" with Quinn and she was up an hour earlier then usual, running on her elliptical. All through math class as well, the butterflies fluttered. However, she found that math work flies by when she... distracts herself, shall we say. Distractions with thoughts of how the blonde's lips would taste against her own, thoughts of how the cheer-leading must carry into other aspects of her life. Math class was over in no time, as was English. But then came Spanish, a class that she shared with Quinn.

Drumming her fingers on her desk, Rachel tried to avoid any thoughts of the blonde. It was all fine and dandy up until this point, but having those thoughts in her head and physically seeing Quinn _right there _probably wouldn't fair well. Rachel had to get out of the room. Asking to go to the bathroom, she excused herself in a hurry, knocking her notebook on the ground. In such a flushed state, not even Rachel, yeah, that's right. _Rachel Berry _didn't care that something was out of place and messy.

You know that feeling when you cant help but smile? Your thinking about someone doing something and you just have to. Sometimes you let out a little giggle, then try to cover it up with a cough? That doesn't work either and it comes out sounding like your choking. Rachel got that exact feeling while splashing cold water on her face in the bathroom.

Something wasn't right. This Quinn thing had her all messed up. She didn't know up from down, and she was starting to lose what made her Rachel. Her composure was gone, and suddenly she didn't have control over herself. She couldn't contain emotions or feelings or even her own mind. Sure, she didn't exactly have a problem with the day dreams about Quinn, but sometimes they just got out of hand.

Finally, Rachel felt composed enough to return to class. Seating herself once again she had enough time to learn the conjugation of "to go", before the bell rang. She left class quickly, going straight to her locker. She threw her books in, grabbed the ones she needed, took a composure breath and fixed herself in the small magnetic mirror on the inside of her door. 'Let's go'.

Quinn waited anxiously by her car for Rachel. She held her books close to her chest and drummed her finger on them. She was slightly confused about her own motivations for inviting Rachel over, but she wasn't upset about them. Something in her gut had been telling her all along that Rachel was something special. So, in return, Quinn toned down the name calling and started being nice to the brunette. After all, she was now a "Gleek", so what did she have to lose? . You could say Quinn had changed, and she wouldn't argue. Ask her why, and she would have no answer.

People looked at her as they walked by, she could hear whispers. No distinct words, but Quinn could hear a whisper from a mile away, then a snicker. She had done it too Rachel far too many times. There would always be those years the Quinn had to look back on, they would always be there. The taunting, the name calling, the threats. She hated it, hated that she had let herself do that. She never felt good about doing it. She always regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth, but she couldn't take them back. She would look weak. And you didn't get to be the top Cheerio by being weak.

Quinn looked around anxiously for the brunette singer, eager to get out of this hell hole that was McKinley High. She contemplated waiting in her car, where at least she wouldn't have to hear the whispers and see the glares. Her car had become her sanctuary as of late. She would drive home from school, and on the rare occasions when parents were home, she would sit in the driveway, crying.

They never came out to check, they honestly didn't care about her. Or what she did. They only cared about her image, for as long as she was Quinn Fabray, they were the Fabrays and everyone knew them and everyone feared them. That didn't take much is this shit town called Lima. It was small anyways and Quinn couldn't wait to get the hell out.

She shook herself from her thoughts to avoid the tears she knew would come if she thought about it too hard. Her gaze wandered to her cell phone as she checked the time. Rachel was probably at her locker, she always double checked to make sure she had all her books. Quinn thought her OCD was kinda cute. The aggravated look she got on her face when something wasn't right.

Wait, cute? This is the kind of behavior that Quinn just didn't understand. It made her smile to think about it, sure, but then she would realize that she was thinking about Rachel Berry as cute. That just isn't right. However, when Quinn tried to act on the strange feelings by insulting Rachel, the outcome was a sad lonely feeling in the pit of her stomach, and they wouldn't go away until she got an understanding smile from the singer. She much preferred being happy and liking people, and having people like her, so she let the changes take over, and she figured she would just give into them and learn to live.

Quinn scanned the parking lot once again, searching for the argyle sweater, skirt, white knee high socks, and Mary Janes that could only belong to a one, Rachel Berry. Noting, at least, Rachel's form moving towards her through the crowd she finally relaxed and allowed a small smile to play across her lips. She time throwing her backpack in the backseat so that when Rachel arrived, she wouldn't look as though she had simply been standing, awaiting her arrival. Perfect, she slammed the door shut just as Rachel stopped walking.

"Hey, sorry I took so long, I had to go to my locker, then I forgot a book and had to go back and..."

"Don't stress, I just here myself, I had to finish something with Mr. Schue for Spanish, but we should probably go, its already three-fifteen"

"Right" said Rachel, climbing into the passengers seat.

Quinn stood for a moment outside the car, took another long breath, fixed her shirt, and climbed in as well.

"So do you have some sheet music to use, or at least a specific song in mind?"

"Oh, um. Not yet. I was hoping you would have some ideas."

'Ideas? I have plenty of ideas for sounds for you to make, Fabray' thought Rachel with a smirk. But she quickly returned to the situation at hand. Which was helping her good friend Finns pregnant girlfriend get her life back.

"Well, lets hear you sing a little more and then we can find a song that fits your voice" Rachel said, matter-of-factly.

"Alright."


	3. When It Feels So Wrong It Feels So Right

There's A Girl

Chapter 3- When It Feels So Wrong, It Feels So Right

A/N: Oh my gosh! Who knew! I'm still alive! Here it is

guys. The third installment. It took me forever, I know. I apologize. Life gets crazy sometimes. But anyways. Here it is, enjoy. Of course, as always reviews and critique are strongly favoured. Thanks :)

Also sorry for the awkward formatting problems.

Don't own it, but I wish I did.

"_There's a girl that you might know__. __She's a friend at least I tell you so__but it might surprise you to find__ t__here's something going on behind the door"_

Quinn checked her mirrors before starting the car. She always did. Not only safety but it was more like a habit. She turned to admire Rachel as the brunette was fishing something out of her backpack she admired the quirky fashion scene and the perfect lightly tan skin. She did have a beautiful skin color. She allowed her eyes to scan up from Rachel's legs, all the way up her body. She reluctantly tore her eyes away when Rachel looked up.

She turned her head to look over her shoulder before backing up and pulling out of the McKinley parking lot. She had been pulling out of the same parking lot for the past 3 years, but something felt different this time. This time she wasn't dreading getting home; she was excited. She had something to _want _to go home for. She knew her parents wouldn't be home yet, her mom was out at some church gathering and her dad was at work. She had driven the familiar route home so many times that she didn't realize until Rachel let out a small cough that they had been driving in awkward silence for a good ten minutes.

"umm.." stalled Quinn, trying to think of something to say. "Did you pick out some songs to start out with?" she asked glancing quickly at Rachel and returning her eyes to the road.

"Not really, but I was also thinking to maybe gauge some of your music tastes. If you aren't singing a song you like, you won't be very good. Do you know the song Many the Miles by Sara Bareilles?" Rachel picked up the CD she had placed in her lap and slipped it into the CD slot of the small detachable radio. "I have that and Samson by Regina Spektor, Be Ok by Ingrid Michelson. Any sound good?"

Quinn thought about each song and which she liked the most. She had to choose Samson, a beautiful slow song. "Definitely Samson"

Rachel selected the track and the music started to flow through the speakers. "You should listen to the song a couple times first, just to get a feel of the rhythm and really learn the lyrics."

Quinn tried for a while to not sing along, but she loved this song so much. Soon she found herself singing along quietly. As the song went on she sung louder. She looked over at Rachel who was giving her a smile. "What?" Quinn asked smiling back "I really like this song."

"I can tell" Rachel responded with a small laugh. They both went on to sing the rest of the song. "You sound pretty good, Quinn. Let's work on this one more when we get to your house."

The rest of the car ride, which was about 15 minutes after Quinn made a wrong turn, was filled with singing and laughing and quick smiles.

Rachel climbed into the passenger seat of Quinn's car and pulled the seat belt across her lap. She placed her backpack on the floor in between her legs and immediately began searching for the CD she had brought with some different songs for them to try.

She felt the hard CD case and pulled it out of her bag. She placed it on her lap and looked at Quinn who she caught starring at her. Quinn quickly averted her gaze to the back window and threw the car into reverse. Rachel looked down to her lap as a shy smile and a blush crept across her face.

'Was she checking me out? Does she feel the same way?'

Rachel wondered if the gorgeous blonde sitting next to her had the same lust filled thoughts that she herself had. As Rachel pondered this her mind began to wander into those thoughts. She imagined backing Quinn up against a wall, pinning the blonde's thin wrists above her head… She could feel her cheeks getting hot and let out a small cough to distract herself.

This seemed to get Quinn's attention and she asked if Rachel had brought music. Had she brought music? Ha. Of course she had! She always has two CDs in her locker and one in her backpack just in case. However this CD she had made last night specifically for this occasion.

After reading of some of the songs, Quinn decided on Samson. Rachel recommended they listen to the song to get a true appreciation for it and get a good grip on the vocals and lyrics. A minute or so in Quinn started to sing quietly but grew louder as the song went on.

Rachel couldn't help but look at her and smile. She thought it was adorable. She admired the blonde singing until Quinn noticed and looked to her. "What?" Quinn asked giving a smile that Rachel couldn't get enough of. That smile was a real smile, and showed Quinn in an adorable and beautiful light. It was smile that shone all the way through her eyes.

Rachel loosened up a bit at this and started to get more comfortable. She started to sing as well, and as they were both laughing , singing . and doing ridiculous little dance moves in their seats, Quinn took a wrong turn.

Rachel was glad for the extra time. This environment was perfect. It wasn't awkward and they were both having a good time. They went on to sing most of the songs on the CD all the way to Quinn's house.


	4. Playing with Pandora's Box

There's A Girl

Chapter 4- Playing with Pandora's Box

A/N: Again, sorry for how long it took. I got distracted with life. It has a way of doing that sometimes, you know. Well, anywho there it is. Fourth chapter. Enjoy :)

"_I bide my time while biting my tongue.__Hold closed my mouth so song is unsung"_

Quinn pulled into her driveway and parked far off to the left. That was her place, and then her mother would pull into the garage and her father would park next to Quinn. It had always been that way. The Fabray's were a very traditional family, very strict and methodical. Her father was a second-class petty officer with the US Navy. Like she knew what that meant. He would typically be gone most of the time, long tours of at least five months. However, now he had been reporting to the local base. Quinn was not quite sure what was going on, but she did not really care.

The blonde took one more gathering breath before shooting a smile at Rachel and stepping out of the car. Quinn opened the back door and slung her backpack over her shoulder. She walked around to Rachel's side of the car and opened the door. She was polite when she was not being a bitch. Oxymoron? Yes, she knew. Regardless, she held the door open for Rachel as the somewhat surprised brunette collected her things and got out. Quinn smiled at her again before leaning in to close the door. She got a tad to near to Rachel and she could smell the brunette perfume.

She pulled away and looks Rachel in the eye again, blankly. Quinn's thoughts were swimming for a brief second and she became disoriented for a brief second. The close proximity and the smell had thrown her off guard. She did not expect to be so immediately affected by the brown-haired girl. She turned around and began to walk up the pathway to her front door. She could feel Rachel's eyes on her as she walked.

"Coming?" Quinn asked, smiling when she got to the door.

"Yeah, of course" Rachel replied as she picked up a CD she had dropped. She checked it over to make sure it wasn't broken. Then Rachel made her way up Quinn's walk and stopped at the front door.

Quinn struggled with getting the key to turn. Sometimes it would get stuck, normally it only happened when it was cold but sometimes it happened for no reason. You would have to turn it back and forth until it eventually clicked past locked and you could open the door.

"I got it," offered Rachel, taking the key in the lock and subsequently brushing Quinn's hand.

Quinn could feel the small touch like a white-hot fire against her hand. She looked immediately up at Rachel again, but Rachel did not notice the look Quinn gave her. It was a look of shock. Quinn knew she had been avoiding her own thoughts, but immediately she thought of how the burning sensation would feel across her entire body.

When Quinn heard the click of her lock, it snapped her back to reality. She followed Rachel through her front door. She glanced at a pile of mail on the floor, but ignored it. She would grab it later. She just followed Rachel, still in somewhat of a shock from the heat of the touches and the thoughts they had brought. Quinn did not realize how infatuated she had been until now.

Rachel admired Quinn's house as they pulled into her driveway. It was well done, in a modern, classy, upper class style. Rachel appreciated the obvious dedication that had been put into the modeling of the front yard. The water fountain was probably something of an Italian nature. A style modeled possibly after "Teatro ___alla Scala_", an Italian opera theater in Milan, Italy. Found in 1778 after the previous opera house burned down. Not that Rachel had studied it or anything.

She looked over at Quinn and Quinn smiled at her. Rachel gave a shy smile back. She then continued to admire the yard before she noticed that Quinn had approached her door and was opening it. She looked surprisingly at the cheerleader. Alternatively, the ex cheerleader. Anyways. She was surprised by the kind act. She put her CD back in its case before picking up her backpack and stepping out of the car.

She had just put her backpack over her shoulder as Quinn bent in to close the door of the car. She felt a slight surge of electricity at having Quinn so close. When the blonde looked up at her, Rachel studied her face. The brunette was scared that Quinn had felt it too, and not liked it. All Rachel saw there was a vacant look. Immediately the blonde turned around and made her way up the walkway.

Rachel's eyes trailed down her back and all the way down her legs. She also admired the way Quinn's hair flowed as she walked. Rachel liked it down. She loved the way it swayed and would have liked to wrap her fingers in it. As the singer was watching Quinn, her grip on the CD loosened and it slid from her hand to the concrete.

"Coming?" Quinn asked, smiling when she got to the door.

Rachel picked the CD up, nervous that she could have broken it. However, the fall hadn't damaged it. Rachel looked up as she responded. "Yeah, of course."

Rachel hurried up to the front door and stood, waiting for Quinn to open the door. She watched the cheerleader struggle with the key before jumping in with "I got it." Her hand brushed against Quinn's and she again felt the electricity. Rachel wanted to grab Quinn's hand right then. She just focused on unlocking the door. She heard a click and gently pushed the door open and stepped inside.

She looked back to Quinn and the blonde took the lead. "My room is up here" she offered and began to walk up the stairway. Rachel followed, admiring the decorations around the house. At much effort here had been put into the inside, following the Italian theme.

She liked Quinn's room instantly. It was large, with a desk against one wall and a queen sixed bed against the other. There was a large window with shades pulled away to the sides. The walls were painted light lavender. There was a stereo sitting on the desk and Rachel immediately walked towards it and popped in the CD. "You and I" by Ingrid Michelson began to play.

"I'm not sure I know this song," Quinn said with a quizzical look on her face

"It's called You and I. It's by Ingrid Michelson. Surprisingly enough, I have music other than show tunes." Rachel laughed.

"Well, I like it" Quinn smiled as she sat down on her bed. "Do you have the music for it?"

"All I could pull up where the lyrics and the guitar chords, but it gives us a general idea." Rachel replied, pulling a folder out of her backpack. She opened it and pulled out two sheets of paper, one for Quinn and one for herself.

"Let's listen to the rest of the songs before we start, okay?" offered Quinn, lying back on her bed.

"Alright, I guess we can," said Rachel, standing awkwardly beside the stereo. Quinn patted the space next to her and scooted away towards the wall.

"It's a big bed, Berry. There's enough room. Sometimes when I'm stressed out, I do exactly this. I lay right here and stare up at the ceiling. Sometimes for hours." Quinn looked at Rachel as the brunette made her way over. Rachel lay down tentatively and was rigid for a couple minutes before Quinn spoke again.

"Relax, Rach" It was the first time Quinn had used a nickname. "Just close your eyes and relax. Let the music flow through you. Forget the logic and notes. Just listen."

Rachel tried to take Quinn's advice and after a while, the singer felt herself relaxing and calming down. She shifted slightly and felt her hand resting barely in contact with Quinn's. She wasn't sure if the blonde had noticed or not, but the electric feeling came back again. This time it was calming. It had its own pulse, but it was the pulse of the music. Rachel felt lost, but warm. Lost and content. Happy to not be found.

"QUINN! Get down here _NOW_." The words were like a hammer shattering the bubble that they had created. Quinn sat up, immediately alert, and scrambled of the bed. She yanked open her bedroom door and ran out. Her father was downstairs. Holding an ultrasound bill. "What the hell is this!" he yelled.

Quinn turned back into her room and frantically whispered to Rachel "You need to leave. Now."

Rachel was confused at what was going on. She was still in somewhat of a daze, but when she caught the serious and frightened look in Quinn's eyes, Rachel came to. She gathered her stuff and began towards the door.

When she saw what Mr. Fabray was holding, she looked back at Quinn and forced the blonde back into her room. "What is he going to do?"

Quinn looked terrified. "I don't know. Disown me? Kill me?"

"Stay with me tonight. I saw his face. I'm worried about you. Besides, I don't even think he's sober! Come with me." Rachel pleaded.

"I can't. Can you call someone for a ride?" The look in Quinn's eyes made Rachel stop. There's a point that Rachel knew of when no amount of talking or begging would get you anywhere.

"Yes." Rachel replied, hanging her head.

"Then go." The blonde pleaded and walked with Rachel out her bedroom door and down the stairs. She opened the front door and mouthed an "I'm fine." Rachel nodded and turned around. She could hear yelling behind her, but just pulled out her cell phone and called one of her dads.


	5. Into the Fire

Chapter 5: Into the Fire

A/N: Hey guys, not a lot of reviews on that last chapter :( Oh well. Here is the next.

Reviews are so very much appreciated.

Rachel tapped her foot rhythmically against the floor mat of her father's car. When she was nervous, she would tap the rhythm of a heartbeat. It gave her some sense of order in chaos. She could get her racing heart to match up to her created rhythm and it would calm her down. This time, it did not seem to be working. The tapping grew louder and louder as she became frustrated.

This time she was worried for Quinn. She wished she could whisk the blonde away and protect her from everything in the world, but she knew there was no way. Everyone has to face his or her own problems and their own demons. Quinn even wanted to face this one, Rachel sensed. As though Quinn had been waiting, the nerves growing under the surface, ready to explode.

The tapping continued at a steady pace until Rachel arrived home. She was somewhat comforted by the familiar sight. She began to relax. She tried to reason that Quinn's life was not her responsibility, she should not care, and it was not her problem. However, that did not work. She entered the house quietly and headed to her room, ignoring the warm smile of her daddy, sitting on the couch watching TV.

The singer worked out in an attempt to get her mind off the recent happenings. After all exercising released endorphins that acted as mood elevators. Rachel continued to run on the treadmill until her calf's burned and she could barely breathe. She felt dizzy. Light headed, but accomplished.

The brunette checked her phone for messages, but she had none. She decided to hop in the shower to clean up before heading off to bed. She washed down, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and again, checked her phone. It still had the background picture of the Wicked banner starring back at her. No new messages. She turned the volume all the way up and plugged it in on her bedside.

Rachel walked to the stereo and popped in another calming CD. Rachel lay back on her bed, hands tucked behind her head, and stared up at the ceiling, thinking. She stayed awake like that, but not for long. She soon dulled into a fitful sleep, never quite relaxing.

* * *

"I said what the hell is the Quinn!"

The cheerleader's father paced in front, of where she was sitting on the couch, hands wringing.

"It's my ultrasound bill…" Quinn answered quietly.

"I know that! What do you think I am, a moron? No, clearly you are the moron here because you're the one who went on and got knocked up!"

At that moment, the front door opened and Quinn and her father both turned to see who it was. Quinn's face full of hope that it would be some knight in shining armor, her father looking ready to grab the shotgun and tell off whoever it was.

Quinn's mother slowly walked into the room, looking confused. When she saw what was in her husband's hand, her eyes grew wide. She looked slowly to Quinn, then turned around and walked out of the room. Quinn looked down, distressed.

The blonde was lost. She felt angry, disappointed, and was starting to believe all her father was saying about her. Maybe she was a moron, a whore, did not deserve to be a Christian or part of this family. She sat quietly, her head hung, hands folded neatly in her lap.

A minute later, her mother came in with a rum and coke in her hand. Her face had taken on an eerie calm. She took a long sip before she spoke. "What's going on?" She asked, looking directly at her husband. Her voice sounded clear, strong, and composed.

Her father had already lost it. "Our idiot daughter decided to go out and get pregnant." He shouted, shooting a look that could kill towards his daughter, or as far as he was concerned, his ex daughter.

"Was that your intention Quinn?" Her mother asked, taking another long, calm sip.

This was the first time Quinn had been allowed to speak. "No of course not. I never intended…I never expected" she stuttered with a begging sound in her voice. Her eyes threatened to spill tears and her voice sounded weak.

"Right" came her mother's reply, accompanied by a small nod. It was not judging or disbelieving. It sounded supporting. Quinn searched in her mother's face for sarcasm, but found none

Her mother approached a nearby table and lowered the drink from her lips. She turned her back to the room and held the drink hovering over the table. She took an inaudible composing breath.

"Your intentions don't matter. Now you are just some slut. Did you expect that?" Her father's voice dripped with cruelty and bitterness.

Quinn's mother released the glass just above the table and it hit on the edge, shattering and raining to the floor. Her mother spun to face her husband, her face still holding a calm expression. "I got a call from your Leading Petty Officer. He said your discharge is complete." Her eyes flashed to the broken glass on the floor, before meeting and holding her husband's gaze.

"What?" Quinn and her father both asked. Her father shot her a glare and the blonde snapped her eyes to her lap again.

"What are you taking about?" He eyed the broken glass as well, it glistened in the light and the ice had already began to melt into the carpet.

Quinn's mother stepped over the glass towards her husband. "You've been discharged, state 'Other Than Honorable'. You couldn't even obtain a general discharge. I asked LPO Davids for answers. He hesitated at first, but told me. Caught in the berthing with a female officer during your last tour aboard the USS Makin Island. Now, maybe you should reprimand your own actions before Quinn's." She finished, she was a calm as she had started.

Everyone was in shock. Quinn's mother had never stood up for anything before. Maybe she had finally snapped.

Quinn stood up and walked out. It was not her fight anymore. She climbed the stairs to her room, ignoring the voices she heard from the living room. Tears still threatened to fall from her eyes, in the way her entire world was falling apart.

She closed her door and collapsed onto her bed, just as her sobs began to heave out. They came out painfully, not flowing and definitely not graceful. They burned as they forced themselves violently from the pit of her lungs, with raking claws dragging through her entire body. She couldn't breathe and she couldn't see. She simply gave into the pain and the brief distraction from the emotional pain.

As her shoulders stopped shaking and her breathe came raggedly, she climbed towards to head of her bed and laid down on the pillow, exhausted. She tried to sleep, but her parents voice's still tore through the silence, threatening the tears to spill again. Quinn knew she had somewhere to go. She grabbed her phone and scrolled through her contacts to Rachel's name. She composed her voice as much as possible.

"Hello? Quinn?" the brunettes sleepy voice answered.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Quinn asked, suddenly feeling embarrassed and foolish. "I'll go"

"No, no. It's fine." Came Rachels quick reply "What is it?"

"I was wondering" Quinn started "if I could spend the night?"

"Yes, of course" Rachel replied, slightly shocked.

"Thank you" Quinn said before hanging up.

The blonde hurriedly threw on sweats and an old shirt. She stuffed jeans into a bag and ran out the door. She didn't bother to say anything to her parents, she just ran.


	6. A Shoulder to Cry On

Chapter 6- A Should to Cry On

A/N: Next chapter in this little series. Hope you like it, although my reviews are getting fewer and fewer :(

Please review guys. Thanks! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, everything would be a lot different. Although I do not.

Rachel took a couple moments to understand what had happen. She had just woken up and her brain was not working quite right yet. She sat up in bed, dazed for a moment before everything became known. The singer quickly gathered herself together and hopped out of bed.

'I hope everything is okay', she thought. She made her way to the linen closet to grab and extra pillow and blanket she would place for Quinn on the couch. 'She wouldn't have called unless it was an emergency. Oh God, what if her father hurt her? If he touched her I swear I'm going to…' Lost in her thoughts, Rachel stumbled down the stairs. The brunette quickly gathered herself together, the experience having brought her back to the situation at hand.

'Think Berry. She is not going to tell you outright. What are the signs of abuse? Well, bruises for one. A physiological barrier being created to block out the undesired memories. Clothes that cover a large portion of the body…'

Rachel continued to list off all the things she had ever read and all the TV shows she had ever seen that could possibly help her, as she set up Quinn's "bed" for the night. She then sat down patiently and waited for Quinn to arrive. Rachel brushed her hair only about a million times, and had even changed out of her old pajama shirt and into something a little cleaner. Despite the fact, they were still only pajamas.

Her phone finally rang out with a text from Quinn, breaking the silence. Rachel flipped it open quickly and read _"Here". _Rachel went to her front door and opened it, but no one was there. She looked around and saw Quinn sitting in the driver's seat of her car, staring straight ahead.

Rachel approached slowly and knocked on the passenger side window. Quinn turned to look at her; her face was stained with tear streaks. Rachel immediately opened the car door and climbed inside.

She placed her hand on Quinn's cheek and ran her thumb over the wet streaks. "Oh Quinn" she mumbled softly. The singer ran her eyes over Quinn's body, checking for any marks. She found none and relaxed a little.

She rested her other hand on Quinn's thigh and looked into Quinn's hazel eyes. The orbs disappeared under heavy eyelids as the blonde held back tears. "Quinn" Rachel's voice sound again, drawing the tears out. She did not want Quinn to hide, and she got her wish.

Quinn broke into tears, burying her head into Rachel's shoulder. The singer moved her hand from Quinn's cheek to stroke her hair. They stayed there for a couple of minutes; the only sound was the blonde girl's sobs.

"Let's go inside, okay?" Rachel asked, pushing Quinn gently away from her so she could look her in the eyes. She only received a small nod in response. The once powerful cheerleader had fallen from the pyramid and landed directly on Rachel.

* * *

Quinn sat down on the makeshift bed in Rachel's living room. She had not said anything since she had arrived, she had only cried.

"Thank you" she managed to get out, albeit in a quiet voice. She looked down to her lap and felt ashamed. Rachel sat down next to her.

"You're welcome" she replied, giving a warm smile.

Quinn looked at Rachel's eyes and could see no hint of malice. The singer looked completely honest and caring.

"I…I don't know what to do" Quinn confessed, regretfully tearing away from Rachel's face. "I'm so confused, Rachel. What am I going to do next? What about the baby?" She continued stumbling over words and what-ifs as Rachel looked on with concern.

"Shh" Rachel quieted her. "It'll all be okay."

Quinn scooted in towards Rachel and rested her head in her lap. The warmth was comforting and it seemed to embrace her entirely. Quinn soon felt a warm hand running through her hair and the other rubbing smooth circles on her back.

The cheerleader was just beginning to fall asleep, but she felt the warm hand on her back lose contact. She frowned visibly and sat up to look at Rachel.

"I'm sorry" the brunette apologized, "I was just turning off the light."She leaned past Quinn and flipped the switch on the bedside lamp.

The close vicinity brought again the smell of Rachel's perfume. As Rachel leaned in, Quinn's eyes closed and a chill ran through her. She felt Rachel beginning to retreat after the room had gone dark. Quickly, Quinn wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist, keeping their bodies close, almost touching.

This elicited a surprised intake a breath from the smaller girl, but absolutely no struggle. Their eyes met in the dark. There was barely enough light for Quinn to see anything besides the warm brown eyes that met hers. What little light there was streaming down the hall from Rachel's room seemed to pour directly into those brown eyes.

Quinn slowly, cautiously, closed the gap that remained between their lips. At the contact, fire erupted all over the blonde's body. All fears, all troubles, everything was forgotten as the soft lips moved slowly against hers.

Quinn reluctantly pulled away and looked into Rachel's eyes. The cheerleader was terrified of what she might see there. Nevertheless, she saw her own feelings reflected in the brunettes eyes. She saw longing mixed with a little satisfaction. She could feel the same fire coursing through Rachel's skin. It seemed to beat with a pulse its own, but they beat in harmony with each other.

Rachel leaned in again this time, still softly but not as tentatively as Quinn had. Their lips met again in a slightly more fevered manner. Rachel softly pulled away and Quinn rested her forehead on the singers shoulder.

As amazing as Quinn felt, she could not shake away her sleepiness.

"Let's get you to bed," Rachel said as she stood up, holding on to Quinn's hand. The singer looked down at Quinn before placing one more kiss on Quinn's forehead.

The cheerleader sighed at the loss of contact when Rachel's lips left her forehead and even more so as Rachel's hand slipped from her own and she saw the singer slowly retreating to the stairs leading to her room.

"Wait." Quinn called out. The cheerleader struggled briefly, with what she would say, but opted for the most obvious way. "Can I stay with you?" Quinn asked shyly. The same question she had asked previously now took on a new meaning.

Rachel turned with a smile on her face. "Of course."

Quinn stood up from the couch and followed Rachel up the stairs.


End file.
